1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a toy and flight simulator and, more particularly, pertains to a hydraulically and electromechanically operated aircraft, in this particular instance a rotary-wing helicopter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art helicopters and airplanes usually labeled as "toys" or "amusement devices" have lacked in reliability and safety. The prior art devices have had an unusual number of electromechanical as well as hydraulic parts requiring large hydraulic reservoirs and circuits along with numerous hydraulic components, leading to a reliability problem and frequent breakdown. The prior art devices have usually utilized a plurality of control valves in hydraulic circuits requiring large amounts of hydraulic fluid and valving. This has led to reliability problems as well as excessive uses of energy in powering the amusement devices. Another particularly important problem in recent years has been safety of the devices and overrides not only for the individual in or on the ride but for those in close proximity, and has always been a problem with individuals possibly crawling under the toys as they are in an elevated position and then with the device coming down and tending to compress or crush the individual or his bodily components thereof.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a new and novel spool valve in a hydraulic circuit and a safety bar as well as stop limits inherently fabricated into a four-bar linkage, providing for least amount of use of hydraulic energy as well as maximum safety, not only to the individual in the amusement device but also to those in the surrounding area.